Saiyan Blood: The Life of Gohan
THIS IS A NEW FAN FIC BY MEH!!!!! JIMMYKILLER9!!! And I will finish this one, I swear. :P This story is told from Gohan's point of view, because it wouldn't be any fun if it wasn't. Prologue I opened my eyes. Three smiling faces looked down at me, one with a beard. "There's our little baby..." one of the faces said. It sounded very caring. "Yup. I think we should name him Johnny Oxseed or Ox King Jr!" the one with a beard said. "I think a better name would be Einstien or Newton." the caring one said. "Hmm, what would Grandpa Gohan name him?" the last face finally said something. I liked his voice. It made me laugh. "Hey, he giggled! He must like that name! Chi Chi, let's name him Son Gohan!" "But..." the other two started to say. "Son Gohan it is! Let's go little buddy, I've got stuff to teach you!" He grabbed me and started running. "But Goku, he's only three hours ol......" the voice faded away. I heard a thump and the bearded voice shout "Chi Chi!" I knew that I was in for a looooong childhood. But of course, I didn't know what those words were back then. Let's fast forward about 4 years...... The Arrival of Raditz! The Horrible Kidnapping! "Come on son, we're gonna go see Master Muten Roshi!" Dad smiled and plunked me on the flying cloud Kinto'un. "Uhh....Who?' I asked. "He's my old master! And maybe one day, he'll be your master too! Bye ChiChi!" "But G-Goku...." Mom protested. "Too late, can't hear ya, bye!" Dad jumped on Kinto'un and we flew off. About 15 minutes later, I saw a small house in the middle of the ocean. "See it? That's Master Muten's house!" Dad sounded really excited. We landed. Three people came out of the house. One was bald and had marks on his head, one wore sunglasses and a beard and the last had purple hair. Dad sure had some wierd friends. "Son!" the lady with purple hair shouted. "Goku!" said the bald one. "Hey guys!" Dad responded. "Who's the kid?" asked the bald one. "You start babysitting?" "Nope," my dad said. "He's mine!" "SAY WHAT???" their mouths dropped open. They looked like people from Manga Books and Anime. "Yeah, 'swrong with that?" Dad put me down. "Say hi, squirt!" "H-Hello!" I said. "Uhh....H-Hello..." said the lady, her mouth still taking up most of her head. "His name's Son Gohan!" said my dad. He seemed proud. "Oh, you're late Grandfather's name?" asked the one with a beard. "Yup!" "So, is he strong like you too?" As they were talking, I started to feel a little akward, so I played with a turtle. He seemed old. The water came up close. Mom didn't like it when I got wet, so I ran away, back to Dad. "HOLY BLACK ON A POPO, WHAT WAS THAT?" Dad turned around. "What is it, Son?" purple hair lady asked. "I just felt a HUGE power, greater than..KURURIN'S LOSING STREAK!" Dad was really scared. I now knew who Kururin was. "You know, you guys are the reason I go to therapy..." Kururin said. In less than a second, a guy with REALLY long hair landed. "Hello.....Kakarot." "What?" "That's right, that's your name...Kakarot." "Wh-" "OKAY, OKAY, THAT'S DBZ ABRIDGED REFERENCES!" SpiritBomb's voice came from somewhere. "Sighhh...fine.." Jimmy's voice replied. "I'M HERE FOR MY BROTHER!!" the long haired-guy said. "Am I your bro-" "Alright, REALLY, Jimmy? Really?" SpiritBomb sounded annoyed now. "Sorreh..." said Jimmy. "Gah, I can't stay mad at you!" SpiritBomb sounded happy. "Alright," Kururin said. "Let's get on with the-" "Shut up, Kururin." Jimmy and SpiritBomb said. "Aw." Kururin looked down. "......You have wierd friends, Kakarot." The guy with long hair said. "Kaka-who?" Dad was really confused. "Your name is Kakarot. You are my brother. I am here to get you to come back to us Saiyans." The long haired guy said. "And I am Raditz." Everyone looked shocked. Except for dad, he was still confused. "Wait, what's a Saiyan.......Raditz? What the hell is going on?" He was scratching his head. I'd never heard Hell before. I marked it in my mental vocabulary book. "What??? You don't remember me???? Did you hit your head as a child or something!!!" Raditz seems to have anger issues. "Well, I do got a scar, but it don't mean nothin!!" Dad's bad grammar hurt my ears. I ran to the purple-haired lady instead. "Rrrrgh. You are a Saiyan!! You are no Earthling! You were born and raised a TRUE WARRIOR!!! We work under Lord Frieza....that is, we used to. We last three spend our time selling planets for ransom. But of course, we must exterminate the natives. That's what YOU are here for Kakarot...." Everyone was stunned into silence. "But...but...I like Earth people! I don't wanna kill 'em!" Dad was angry. "Hey, that wouldn't be your ''whelp ''behind you, would it?" Raditz pointed at me. I hid behind the purple-haired lady. "N-No!" Dad shouted. "Oh, right! I forgot. All earthlings have tails. Give me a ''break ''Kakarot." After that, I don't know what happened all I remember is Raditz picking me up. I started to cry, because I was really scared. "Oh, shut up will you. Kakarot, if you want your son back, pile up one hundered earthlings here by tomorrow." He said something else, but I didn't hear because I was crying too loud. Category:Page added by Jimmykiller9 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction created by Jimmykiller9